Good Things Can Happen
by Neko-Chan NyaNya
Summary: Sasuke is smart, cool, good looking and not gay but it looks like the new student has taken an interest in him. AU. High-school. NaruSasu and some ItaDei. Rated M just to be safe...
1. The New Student

I have this thing for school fanfictions so here I am lol. Also I'm still not sure about my story making ability so make sure to comment at the end. Well here you go.

Sasuke: Aw shit! Not the stupid talking again...

Me: Aw don't be like that. Hey! I brought someone new

Itachi: Hello little brother

Sasuke: Fuck! Why the hell is Itachi here?

Mikoto: Sasuke watch your tongue!

Sasuke: Mommy?

Fugaku: Listen to your mother Sasuke

Sasuke: Why the fuck is my family here!

Me: I wanted them here. Family is important!

Sasuke: Dumb bitch...

Mikoto: Sasuke!

* * *

Everyone hates getting up at 6 in the morning just to go to school, with the exception of a few people. Sasuke was not that exception. The tired Uchiha slowly rose from his bed and dragged himself to the bathroom, mornings were the only time when he was lazy. As he brushed his teeth with his toothbrush he heard the voice of his brother.

"You know, for a smart person you are pretty dumb at times. You should know not to stay at parties late on a school night." Itachi said as he leaned against the entry of the bathroom, a cup of coffee in his hands. Sasuke looked at his older brother through the mirror with little interest.

Itachi was in his senior year in high school while Sasuke was in his junior. The Uchiha brothers were well known in their school for being smart, good looking and known not to be fucked with.

One of the things that made the two different was not their age but whether they were taken or not. Itachi had Deidara, a friend since the beginning of their high school life. Sasuke chose to stay away from a relationship,feeling like it would only get in the way of his life. Of course he had girlfriends in the past but he chose not to call those real relationships.

"Hurry up, mom wants you to eat breakfast and we know how long it takes for you to fix your hair." Itachi left the door open as he began walking down the stairs. Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned his attention to his hair, it didn't take long to get his hair right.

After getting himself as well as his things together, he went downstairs to have breakfast. His mother and father, Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha were sitting at the table, Itachi looking at his phone.

"Good morning Sasuke." Mikoto greeted as she pushed some pancakes and eggs to an empty chair. Sasuke sat down at the table and began eating while his parents talked. A few minutes later, the front door bell rang. Itachi decided to get it, he opened the door to show Deidara's long blonde hair. "School starts soon. You ready to go un?" Deidara asked as he stood outside the door. Itachi went back to the kitchen to get his things.

Who is it?" Mikoto asked.

"Deidara. We're leaving before we're late." He simply answered. His bag on his shoulder, Itachi turned to Sasuke. "You want to come with us?" He asked, not caring if the answer was yes or no.

"And watch you suck on Deidara like a leach, i'll pass." Sasuke went back to eating his breakfast.

"At least I'm getting some at all. Besides I have Deidara suck-"

"Itachi!" Mikoto interrupted, feeling that she didn't need to hear about her sons sex life, especially since they weren't even in their 20s yet. Itachi apologized and left the house with Deidara.

"Aren't you supposed to be leaving soon as well." She asked Sasuke. The raven decided that he should leave or risk being late. As he made his way towards the front door his father started to speak. "Sasuke you should really consider getting a girlfriend. Being in a relationship might not be all that bad for you." He said.

Sasuke gave a famous Uchiha "hn" as a response before leaving. His parents sighed in unison. "That boy really needs to get a girlfriend." Fugaku said.

"Or boyfriend like Itachi." Mikoto added.

"I guess but what are the chances of both of my sons being gay."

* * *

Sasuke walked to the school since it was about six minutes away. He walked with with his hands in his pockets and bag hung on his shoulder.

"Did you hear about the new student?" A girl asked while she talked to her friend, heading for the school. Sasuke didn't want to listen but had no choice since they were behind him.

"Yeah. I heard that he's super hot, I wonder if I can get him as a boyfriend." The girls began to giggle as they hurried for the school. "Idiots." Sasuke mumbled as he walked through the gates and entered the school. The hallways were a bit empty since first period was about to start, Sasuke had to put his things away so went over to his locker. As he unpacked his stuff he was taped on the shoulder, when he turned around he saw the president of his worse nightmare.

Haruno Sakura, president of "we love Sasuke" fan club, stood behind him with her vice president Yamanaka Ino. "Good morning Sasuke-kun." They both said happily. "Well it was." Sasuke said as he took off his jacket.

"Aw don't be like that. Hey did you hear about the new student?" Ino asked.

"Yeah all of the girls have been talking about him but don't worry Sasuke-kun you'll still be number one." Sakura pointed a finger in the air. "Oh joy." The raven said sarcastically.

"What happened Uchiha, feeling jealous that the girls are going gaga for someone else?" The three turned their heads and saw Inuzuka Kiba waving at them as he walked. Kiba was one of Sasuke's friends and had a deep love for dogs, he too was a junior in high school.

"Hn, like I care what the girls in this school like or want." Sasuke closed his locker.

"Careful what you say, people might think that you're gay."

"Try not to confuse me with my brother." Kiba laughed a bit and the group walked off to first period E.L.A. The bell rung as they walked through the doors.

"Sasuke, Kiba, Ino and Sakura hurry up at sit down." The english teacher, Iruka ordered as he pointed to the several rows of desks. As they walked they (as well as the whole class) stared at the boy standing at the front of the room.

Iruka began the introduction when the four seated. "Well students here is the new student everyone has been talking about, Uzumaki Naruto. Try not to give him a hard time."

"Yo" The blonde now known as Naruto greeted. Naruto wore the same school uniform as the other boys, He was a spiky blonde and it shot out in all different directions. His uncommonly blue eyes were covered a bit by his hair and the two features made a good combination. They were faint but 3 scars on both cheeks were shown on his tan skin.

The girls were immediately lost in those blue eyes while the guys all thought_ Great, another good looker to steal more girls._

"Okay Naruto there's two empty seats next to Shikamaru or Sasuke." Iruka pointed to the two who raised their hands with their elbows still on the desk.

Naruto made his way over to the seat next to Sasuke and Iruka started the lesson after he sat down. As Iruka pressed the chalk against the board, Naruto stared at Sasuke. It didn't take a genius to figure out that the other was staring at him.

"Is there something you want?" Sasuke asked, his elbows on the desk and hands locked together in front of his mouth.

Naruto shook his head. "Looking at you is enough for me." The raven looked at him from the corner of his eye then back at the board. "I don't really like socializing with people and you are starting to-"

"You're cute."

Sasuke sighed and shook his head, he had male admirers before, of course he turned them down. He wasn't gay after all like Itachi. "I'm not interested." He said simply.

"I don't care." Naruto continued looking at the raven.

That was the problem with his male admirers. Unlike the girls who would freeze in their spot and lose all hope when they heard those words, the guys were hard asses who didn't take no for an answer. It would all end the same way, he'd end up kicking those hard asses and then and only then would they give up.

"I'm not gay." He tried again, hoping that Naruto would just be like the girls and give up.

"That's not a problem." Sadly Naruto was one of those hard asses and not one of the girls. "Listen I don't feel like-" Iruka slammed the book he was holding onto the wooden desk.

"Sasuke, I don't mind you getting to know Naruto but do it on your own time." He picked up his book and continued the lesson. _Why the hell did he automatically assume that I was talking to him_. Sasuke just tried to ignore the blonde haired idiot, which proved to be hard when the new kid is looking up and down your body.

Iruka had to leave the class and left his students in the room alone. Some of the girls decided to go over to Naruto to see if they could get to know him. Naruto seemed uninterested by the females gathered behind him and Sasuke. The Uchiha seemed rather annoyed that the other attracted most of the attention to where he sat.

"So Naruto, how old are you?" A red-head asked.

"16"

"Where do you come from?"

"Florida."

"Where do you live now?" Iruka came back into the room, the girls didn't wait for the answer and rushed back to their seats. Sasuke didn't want to ask but he was a tiny bit curious as to why Naruto didn't tell them that he liked guys.

"You know that telling them that you're gay would push them away right?" He said as he opened his notebook and turned to a blank page. Naruto looked at him for a minute before speaking.

"I know but I had to beat a few people up because of the discovery of my sexual preferences."

"Just do what my brother does and kick anyones ass who says something." Sasuke suggested, Naruto looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You have a brother who's gay and you're not?" Naruto asked. Sasuke "hn-ed", it took Naruto a minute to figure out that it meant yes. He turned back to the board. "If you let me, I can change that." Naruto smirked as he wrote.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the others offer.

* * *

Sasuke was grateful that the bell ending 1st period rung. He was also grateful that when he went to his next class, Naruto went in the opposite direction.

Sasuke wasn't all that worried about Naruto because he's been in this situation before, but for some reason, Sasuke had a feeling that the blonde was going to be tough to get rid of.

Kiba caught up to him since he was in Sasuke's next class which was gym. The dog lover slammed his hand onto Sasuke's back hard, he received a glare for doing that. "Hey don't get mad at me because you were flirting with the new guy." Kiba put his hands behind his head.

Sasuke chocked a bit on some air. "Who the hell (cough) said _I _was flirting (cough) with_ him_?" Sasuke said as he tried to stop his coughing. Kiba only laughed.

"Well from where I was sitting that's what it looked like. You don't really talk to people who you just met. I'm surprised you and me became friends. You said that you hate relationships, I didn't think you meant all relationships" Sasuke resumed his glaring at the dog lover when he stopped his coughing.

"I wasn't the one who was flirting." The raven placed his hands in his pockets. Kiba closed his eyes and shook his head slowly. "You gained another one huh? You know Sasuke, this might be a sign telling you to just give up and get a girlfriend...or boyfriend." Kiba laughed a bit at the last word. It was hard imagining Sasuke with a boyfriend with all the comments he makes about not being gay.

"Whatever but as long as I don't have him in anymore classes, I could care even less about him." Sasuke opened the door to the locker room and mentally cursed in his head. Naruto was opening one of the lockers, strange how that locker wasn't far from Sasuke's.

"Sorry but it looks like you'll have to deal with more of him SASUKE. Kiba said the ravens name loudly on purpose to attract Naruto's attention and it worked. Naruto immediately turned his head to the entrance, he watched as Sasuke tried to punch the guy he was with but the other just dodged those punches, barely.

Sasuke knew that he would have to walk past Naruto to get to his locker so he just did it. Naruto didn't bother him as he walked over to his gym locker, a few lockers down from the blonde's. Naruto did bother Sasuke when the raven began undressing, leaving his boxers on of course.

"I don't really like being stared by people Uzumaki, especially not guys." Sasuke said as he began to pull his gym shorts on his pale skin.

"Well...actually I never learned your full name, what is it?" Naruto asked as he pulled his shirt off. The raven sighed, he knew the guy wouldn't leave him alone until he gave out that information. "Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke." He said simply now pulling his gym shirt on.

"Uchiha Sasuke huh, I like it I wonder what our last name would be when we get married in the future." Sasuke took a momentary pause from his actions at the other's words. _Great so he is like my female admirers_. You see, types like Naruto would make these little plans for the future between themselves and Sasuke, marriage seemed to be the popular one. Kids was the second popular one among the girls (and some guys). Naruto's type wouldn't come often but when they did, they were really annoying and stubborn.

Bang Bang Bang

"Hurry up boys I don't have all day. Get dressed then get your butts out onto the track!" The gym teacher, Mitarashi Anko yelled as she banged her fist on the door. The guys in the locker room all went toward the door, Sasuke quickly followed the others hoping to get away from Naruto. Failed attempt since it seemed that Sasuke had forgotten that the blonde has legs as well. Kiba ran up to Sasuke and the raven was never happier in his life to see him. Hopefully Naruto would back off seeing that he was hanging around another guy...wrong.

"Hi, my name is Uzumaki Naruto." He said as he held his hand out to kiba.

"Hey, my name is Inuzuka Kiba." The dog lover said as he shook that hand. Sasuke sweat dropped when he saw the chibi faces appear on the two. _Great now the dog loving idiot is becoming friends with the blonde haired idiot._

The boys and girls gathered to the school's track for a practice mile run."Alright maggots, I don't care if this is a practice. If you don't run most of this track, your butt will be doing 100 push-ups for me after school." Anko pointed to the beginning of the run. "Now GO!" The gym teacher violently blew into her whistle and the students took off.

Sasuke was currently at the head of the group, Kiba and Naruto behind him with everyone else. Kiba noticed that Naruto was staring at Sasuke's back and shook his head. "You know that you picked someone who you have a 3% chance of getting." Naruto turned to face the dog lover.

"Why is that, because he doesn't like guys?" Naruto asked.

"That and because Uchiha hates relationships . Girls are literally throwing themselves at him and yet he doesn't have a girlfriend."

"Or boyfriend. He must've been in this situation before, he's to calm about this."

Kiba looked at Sasuke. "He's been boring me lately, maybe you can make all three of our lives more interesting. I'll tell you something, he likes challenges." He flicked his head towards the raven.

"Is that so?" Naruto quickened his running until he was next to Sasuke who looked at him with annoyance. They didn't say anything as Naruto ran faster until he was a little past the other. Sasuke knew what the blonde was doing and was really not interested in the game but, he was an Uchiha and Uchihas never back down from a challenge. He ran faster until he was past Naruto, the blonde doing the same thing until they both were running at full speed.

The other students stared at the two as a cloud of dust was created behind them. They had to jumped off of he track when Naruto and Sasuke almost trampled the group. "Yes yes that's what I want to see, run until your ankles bleed and your feet blister!" Anko yelled, standing off of the track.

"You run pretty fast." Sasuke commented as they neared the end of their run.

"Only shows how much stamina I have in bed."

"Hn."

The two past the finish line, panting furiously as they made a quick stop. "Good work boys." Anko congratulated as she smacked her hands into both of their backs, knocking them to the ground. "You two can rest while my slow maggots finish up." Anko walked away blowing on her whistle.

"Do you like running?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked at him with annoyance again, Naruto sighed.

"Try not to think of me as a suitor but as a friend." The blonde leaned closer to the raven. "And maybe that friendship will blossom into something more better." Sasuke moved the other away from him with his hand.

"And who says that I want to be friends with you?" Naruto face palmed himself. "Wow you are stubborn."

_I tell him that I'm not interested, he says he doesn't care and he calls me stubborn?_ "Normally I'd kick your ass but I want you to see that nothing more can happen between us, (sigh) fine we can be friends." Sasuke stood up. Naruto smiled and stood up as well.

"Maybe you're not as stubborn as I thought." As Sasuke began walking towards Anko, Naruto eyes looked down to the raven's clothed ass.

"If you even think about hitting me, I will not hesitate to kill you." Naruto laughed at that.

* * *

Sasuke was now happy that Naruto wasn't in his 3rd, 4th, 5th and 6th period class. The raven would've fought the blonde if it wasn't for his parents, he couldn't get in trouble again so he decided that he'll try to leave Naruto alone. Of course Naruto certainly wasn't leaving him alone.

Sasuke knew that he shouldn't have said that he would be friends with the idiot. Normally he wouldn't listen if his parents said not to fight, but Mikoto looked so disappointed that her son would use violence to solve his problems.

When he entered the cafeteria Kiba and Ino called to him and he walked over to the table. At the table he also sat with his other friends Gaara and Neji. As Sasuke sat down he noticed that another student accompanied them, it was Naruto. _Friends or not I don't want to hang out with his gay ass dammit!_

"Sasuke, do you know that Naruto is a manga drawer?" Said Sakura.

"Yeah and do you know that Naruto is great in sports?" Said Ino.

"Do you know that Naruto is gay?" Sasuke mumbled.

"What was that?" The two asked, Sasuke shook his head. Sakura and Ino were cool girls to hang around, well until they went into fangirl mode then they were just annoying. He kinda felt bad for them because they had no clue of what type of gender Naruto liked. They all left to get their lunch on the line then returned to the table after they paid.

"Sasuke." The raven turned his head and saw Itachi and Deidara behind him. Itachi motioned for Sasuke to follow him and he did so after pushing his tray away. The three went to an unoccupied table, Deidara punched Sasuke in the arm as they sat.

"You didn't have to lie and say that you didn't like guys." A vain became visible on Sasuke's forehead when Deidara said that.

"If people keep assuming that, I won't care what mom and dad say I will hurt someone!" He began to shake with annoyance. "Why did you even think that anyway?"

"It's not often to see you talk with a new guy especially if it is a guy." Itachi placed his hand under his chin. "I just told the loser that I'd be his friend just to show him that nothing can and will never happen." Sasuke defended.

"Jeez what's with us blondes and picking you annoying Uchiha men." Deidara started walking off, Itachi decided to follow him before his talented artist got to far. "Try not to kill this one, you know how mom gets."

"I'll do that if you stop making so much noise the next time you screw Deidara."

"No promises." The older Uchiha walked away with hands in his pockets. Sasuke walked back over to the table he was sitting at with the others. "Hey Sasuke do you wanna come over to my house tomorrow, I'm going to have a mini party so that we can get to know Naruto better." The pink haired girl asked.

_The question is do you **really** want to know Naruto better? _"No." Was his short decline. The girls whined as he looked at the blonde, who only smiled. _Why is he smiling, he's supposed to be pissed that I'm not going._

"You know that if you're planning on getting rid of him then it's not going to be easy." Neji whispered to the raven as he sat. Sasuke gave the Hyuuga a why-do-you-know-that look. "Kiba told Gaara and I and I'm sad that you attempted to hide it from us. Aren't we your friends?" Sasuke now gave him a I-don't-know-you-tell-me look.

Neji sighed. "You are a piece of work Uchiha. I feel bad for the person you get together with." He started laughing. "Wouldn't it be funny if you-"

"Say anymore and you'll find yourself in a hospital bed." Neji immediately shut up.

* * *

School ended early that day because of a practice evacuation drill. It was safe to say that the students were happy especially Sasuke, he couldn't take Naruto's constant staring anymore. He, Itachi and Deidara all walked the same way back home but Sasuke got an uneasy feeling of being followed.

The raven turned his head slightly and saw a blonde ball accelerating toward him. He mentally cursed in his head, he had a colorful vocabulary.

Sasuke hated Naruto's type so much, actually lets replace hate with loathe. Another type that he got from many girls were the stalker types. Even though he hated them just as much, it was always better to have the ones who would stay at home and daydream about him. The raven never had a combination like Naruto before, the blonde was a hard ass, future dreaming stalker.

Deidara grabbed Itachi's hand and made them stop walking while Sasuke continued on. After a few seconds the short haired blonde ran past them and stopped next to Sasuke.

"You just wanted to be nosy didn't you?" Itachi asked

"You know me so well un."

"Both inside and out."

"Jeez Itachi, It's been like what...a day, can't you keep your horny hormones under control?"

"Like I said to Sasuke, no promises."

"You know, I think I should know more about you, how old are you anyway? Naruto asked with his hands behind his head. Sasuke was soon going to be like Medusa but instead of turning people into stone, his glares would instantly make anyone and everyone explode. "Well we're friends aren't we?"

"No we're not, I just said that so you will know that nothing more will happen between us. I really don't consider you as a friend but someone that I sadly just know."He stared straight in front of him.

"That's harsh but I guess it's understandable. So how about that age?"

_What the fuck is wrong with this guy? _"16 and why are you following me?" _Almost home I can finally get away from him!_

"You can't necessarily call it following if you live here neighbor."

Sasuke ceased his walking and turned to the blonde, he noticed that Naruto was slightly taller than him. "What do you mean?" The raven asked slowly. Naruto grinned as he pointed to a blue roofed house that had two floors.

"You must not have noticed yesterday that a family moved into that house, that would be me, my mom and dad. I had to get up pretty early this morning so you probably didn't see me leave."

Sasuke wouldn't have cared as much if Naruto lived at the end of the street not the middle. The blonde's house was on the right of the house that faced Sasuke's across the street._ I CAN'T GET AWAY FROM THIS GUY!_

"Uh Sasuke...you passed your house." Sasuke didn't realize that he was about to walk with Naruto to his house.

"That's sweet you wanted to spend more time with me?"

"In your dreams!" The raven ran off toward the direction of his house this time.

"I plan on it!" Naruto yelled, now walking across the street.

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke quickly ran inside his house and slammed the door shut, luckily Itachi and Deidara were already inside or they would've lost an arm. "Oh welcome home Sasuke. Who was that boy you were talking with, I don't think I've seen him before." Mikoto asked from the kitchen as she washed some dishes.

"He's my new nightmare from across the street."

* * *

Chapie 1 complete! So how was it?Also I googled the ages to make sure I was right and yes 16-17 is normally the age for juniors. Also I know that Itachi is way more older than Sasuke but I wanted Itachi in high-school and it's my fanfic dammit!...Sorry about that. Well until next time.


	2. Sakura's Party

Sorry about the wait, I was working on three other stories that I will be publishing soon. Now I won't be going through every class of Sasuke and Naruto's because honestly do you really want to hear bout every class? So half of the story will be inside high-school (with maybe 3 or 4 classes mentioned, yes that includes lunch) and the other half will be outside. All right moving along to chapie 2 (Yes I like chapie more than chapter)

Kushina: Hello neighbor

Mikoto: Hi you must be Naruto's mother

Kushina: Yes and you must be Sasuke's

Mikoto: Your son is so handsome

Kushina: And your son is cute

(Starts to giggle and sparkles surrounds them)

Naruto and Sasuke: Um...Mom?

Mikoto: Do you want to see baby pictures of little Sasuke

Kushina: Only if you look at pictures of baby Naruto

Naruto and Sasuke: (faints at seeing baby pictures)

Kushina and Mikoto: (giggles at the cuteness of seeing the boys' baby pictures)

* * *

"Tell me again why I'm waiting for your boyfriend with you?" Asked the younger Uchiha as he sat on the living room couch. Itachi just shrugged while sipping on his morning coffee. "He aid that he wanted to ask you something."

Sasuke sighed, he needed to leave the house before that blonde idiot. With upcoming tests, papers and projects the last thing he needed was to be harassed...and by a guy. Sasuke finally relaxed when a knock at the door bell rung and rushed over to it. "Dammit Deidara what the hell was so important that..." And was met by his hardass future dreaming stalker.

"Well you opened that pretty quickly I didn't-" Sasuke quickly began shutting the door but Naruto just as quickly stopped it with his foot. In the living room you could almost see Itachi silently smirking behind his coffee.

"How do you know which house I live in?" Sasuke asked while trying to snap Naruto's foot to get the door closed. "You can't really think that I'm one of those stereotypical dumb blondes. I saw your brother and his boyfriend walk into the house plus you ran toward it yesterday. Anyway I was thinking that we could go to school together."

_Resist the urge to beat him resist the urge to beat him..."_ Sasuke repeated in his head, still trying to shut the door.

"I can't me and my brother are-"

"Sasuke tell Itachi that we can leave now un!" Deidara yelled from down the street. Naruto looked at Sasuke and Sasuke looked at Naruto. "Well since he's here we can all go now." Itachi showed up at the door, making Sasuke have to cease is attempts of splitting Naruto's foot. "Come on Sasuke or we'll be late." He walked down the steps and met with Deidara, said person giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

Sasuke slowly went back inside to retrieve his things. "Wow nice house you have here." Naruto commented as he looked around the living room, still standing outside. The raven threw a brown couch pillow at the other's head. Naruto easily dodged it and caught it in his hands, throwing it back into the house. "Stop looking inside my house you stalker!" he yelled. "Sasuke stop yelling and get to school!" Fugaku yelled from the bedroom.

_I am almost close to killing this guy._

The raven walked toward the door, pushing his way past Naruto to get out and the blonde followed behind. After walking down the stairs, Sasuke walked over to the slightly taller Deidara and gave him a punch in the arm. "So what was this important question that you wanted to ask me so badly?" Deidara shrugged at the other's question, giving a 'I forgot' as his answer. Sasuke again resisted the urge to kill and began walking quickly, the quicker he walked the quicker he'd get to school and away from the blonde stalker. So he quickened his steps and rushed to the school but forgot that Naruto had legs as well. "Hey Sasuke do you wanna hang out some time?"

"No."

"Come over to my house?"

"No."

"Do you wanna do anything?"

"Yes but with you no."

"And so your stubborn side is shown again." Another vain was visible on the Uchiha's forehead at those words.

"Do you enjoy watching my little brother get harassed?" Itachi asked as he walked next to Deidara, walking behind Sasuke and Naruto. "In all honesty yes. It's interesting to watch your little brother push away every mans dream un."

"Are you some type of sadist?"

"If I am then you must be the king. Do you have any idea how hard it is to walk normally when your ass is going through World War 5?" Itachi shrugged again and looked ahead of him, noticing how Sasuke was glaring at Naruto who was talking about something. "I am curious to see how this will turn out though, although it'll probably turn out like all of the other times."

They entered the school, Sasuke going to his locker quickly and then to his class. Naruto, Deidara and Itachi had to split from each other to get to there lockers or whatever. School seemed like the only place he could get away now that Naruto knew where he lived. "Stupid suitors, dumbass blondes." He mumbled the entire time as he walked. Some people had to move out of his way or risk being stomped on.

He went to first period E.L.A, noticing how Naruto wasn't in his assigned seat next to him an walked over to it. As always girls were pestering him but they increased after a few seconds. He turned his head to look at what attracted them and saw a mop of blonde. Naruto only smiled at him and Sasuke only glared although he really wanted to kill now. Iruka walked in a second later making the students immediately take their seats.

"Alright I'm going to pair you up in groups of two for a project, it will be my choice so no complaining with who I pick." Iruka started picking students at random around the class.

"Sakura and Ino." The two groaned at not having been paired with Naruto or Sasuke.

"Choji and Shikamaru."

"Hinata and Neji."

Sasuke and..." Naruto noticed that Iruka was looking at the other students and not him. He placed an arm around the Uchiha's neck and began speaking loudly. "Sasuke we had so much fun yesterday didn't we, so what do you think the project will be on?" Iruka quickly turned his attention to Naruto and thought _Sasuke becoming friends with a new student?_

"Sasuke and Naruto." Sasuke's eyes went wide while Naruto did a silent 'yes!' As Iruka continued his pairings, the Uchiha stomped on Naruto's foot making the blonde stop his victory grinning. "You are really pushing your luck." Sasuke growled. "What it's not like I'm going to rape you or something. We're just doing a project together as friends." He shifted in his seat so he could hold his throbbing foot.

Sasuke was going to hunt down the person who invented the word 'friend' if that person wasn't dead already. The two noticed that Iruka was done pairing as he began talking about the project. "Okay this project will be worth 20% of your grade so work hard. Research and a presentation are needed if you want to get a good grade. It will be due next week Monday, that should be enough time." Iruka gave a stack of papers to a student who began passing it around the room. When it was passed to Naruto he took out to sheets and gave the rest to the person next to Sasuke. He handed the sheet to the uchiha who refused to take it so Naruto just left it on his desk.

After all of the sheets were passed to each student Iruka started the lesson. Normally Sasuke would listen to the teacher clearly and take good notes, but with Naruto distracting him Iruka's words came out as 'blah blah blah'. Sasuke decided to go to the bathroom to get away from the blonde after Iruka said that it was alright. When he went into the bathroom he went over to a urinal and started relieving himself "Fucking dobe, I swear I will kick his ass if-"

"If what?"

The raven almost jumped at the sound of Naruto's voice. _What the fuck is he doing here!_ "What the fuck are you doing here?" Sasuke asked still peeing. Naruto shrugged. "I got lonely so after you left I asked Iruka if I could go too."

_Lonely? I've only been gone for three minutes..._

The blonde's eyes flicked down to the Uchiha's manhood. "Mine's bigger." Sasuke turned a little red at the other's comment. Naruto began unzipping his own pants before relieving himself. As he did so Sasuke couldn't help but glance down to see if his comment was true and it was. _Well he's well endowed i'll give him that._ The raven thought as he shook and proceeded on leaving the bathroom. Naruto noticed the other leaving so he finished up quickly and ran after Sasuke.

"Aw no hot bathroom s-"

"If you finish that sentence I swear I'll rip your tongue out." Naruto chuckled. "Calm down you act like you never had sex before."

"And what if I never did?" Naruto stopped walking briefly, running to catch up with Sasuke who continued to walk while he stopped. "You never had sex?" He asked as if it was his first time hearing of a virgin.

"I'm not like Itachi who takes every piece of free ass he can get. Although Deidara is the only ass he's been doing lately but still. Why is it so hard to believe that I'm a virgin?" Naruto shrugged. "No offense but you seem like someone who would have sex during his teen years." Naruto admitted. Sasuke "hn-ed" at the other's comment as they walked back into their english class, the bell ringing minutes later as everyone gathered their belongings for next class. Naruto looked at his schedule with a displeased expression, noticing how on red days that he would have one less class with Sasuke for the day. (1)

He reluctantly walked down the hall opposite from Sasuke to go to art. As he entered the room- which had splatter painted walls that looked like a 10 year olds room - he noticed Gaara who he remembered to be one of Sasuke's friends. Thinking that if he wanted to be closer to Sasuke then he should be close to his friends, Naruto walked over to the red head who was sitting alone. "Hey." He greeted as he sat down. Gaara glanced at him and said nothing as he continued his staring out he window._ Antisocial huh, well birds of a feather flock together like they say_.

"We kicked that boy's ass real good." A brunette said as he high-fived his group of friends.

"Yeah we did, almost every gay guy has been put in there place...well except for Itachi and Deidara."

"Well that's because Itachi will kick our asses instead if we mess with him or Deidara."

"Shut up." The taller guy of the group slapped a shorter one as they all sat at a table. "We'll let Itachi and his slut of a boyfriend live for now but we'll get all the others that we find out is gay." The group of boys resumed their all around high-fiving.

Naruto rolled his eyes at the idiotic conversion. _Great seems like it's a tough world for gays no matter where I go_. He was the least bit intimidated by the group's conversation but he didn't feel like moving again because of a gender preference problem. "Try not to worry about it." He turned his attention to Gaara who's green eyes were looking at him. The blonde smiled. "I'm not besides if anything happens i'll just do like the other times and beat the crap out of him. What's their problem anyway?"

"Juvenile delinquents who feel superior to everyone. Guys who like others are their main target since they're the most different they say." Gaara explained. The blonde was surprised that the red-head said that much considering how quiet he was. The teacher who introduced herself a Kurenai walked in and handed her students papers and pencils. "I've decided to give you a free drawing day while I make preparations for later classes." Kurenai plopped a stack of papers and books onto her wooden desk. "You have to draw or you don't recieve credit for today's class, talk quietly amongst yourselves." After speaking, all of the students -minus a hand full- began drawing on their papers.

Halfway into the class,Naruto dropped his pencil and held his paper up from the desk and looked at it. Some of the students took notice and began complementing the blonde's work. It wasn't anything special Naruto thought, just a regular anime drawing of one of his favorite manga. There weren't many artists within the school obviously or else Naruto wouldn't have received that many good comments he thought. "It is impressive." Naruto turned to face the student who commented, he turned to face a male brunette with closed eyes and a smile on his face. "I'm an artist myself, a good one I might add and coming from me you should be really grateful."

"Uh...thanks." The only thing that was going through the blonde's mind was _who the fuck does this guy think he is, telling me that I should be grateful for a pitiful comment like that._

"Um I think that came out wrong." He said with the smile still glued to his mouth. The student held out his hand towards Naruto. "If I read this right shaking hands is a polite way to greet someone." The pale hand still held out towards him, Naruto decided to shake it knowing that he shouldn't be on bad terms with anyone on the second day of his arrival. Sasuke didn't count of course. "The name's Naruto."

"Sai." The dark haired student answered. "I see you're an artist as well." He pointed to the drawing that the blonde received comments on. "Not really, I just draw manga is all.

"I see." Sai began walking back to his seat. "I think me and you will get along just fine Naruto." The dark haired student took his seat across the room. Naruto sighed, between the rude students, delinquents who hates gays and the boring classes, if Sasuke wasn't around Naruto would've killed someone just to get out of the school.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun please come to my party!" Sakura begged with her hands locked in front of her face.

"No." The raven simply said as he took a bite out of his sandwich in the cafeteria.

"But Ino will be there."

"Even more reason for me not to go."

"And Neji."

"No."

"But um...Naruto will be there."

"You're not helping yourself."

Sakura threw her hands in the air in defeat. "Fine Sasuke-kun but don't beg me to allow you to go if you change your mind. It's going to be fun now that I invited more people."

"I'll try to not let it cross my mind." He replied in a monotonous tone, swallowing another bite of his sandwich. The pink haired girl had been begging Sasuke about her party since yesterday and all through today and yet no luck. She thought that he would reconsider if he knew that Naruto would be there since they seemed to talk a lot, she was wrong.

"Hey Uchiha why don't you take that pole out of your ass and reconsider it." Naruto said as he sipped on some juice. Sasuke completely ignored him and Naruto sighed at that. He pulled out his phone and began texting a message. "Who you texting?" Kiba asked. "Just a very good friend." The blonde replied. He turned to look at Sasuke again. "Are you sure that you don't want to go?" He tried again. He got the same silence as his reply. "Okay." He pressed send on the message.

Kiba looked at the blonde who had a slight grin on his face. "Now what did you just do?" Naruto shook his head. "I just texted my plan B that's all."

* * *

It surprised Sasuke that during their walk home, Naruto had remained quiet only humming something from time to time. As they walked toward the raven's house, the blonde had followed until they were by his front porch. "If you think I'm letting you into my house then you've sadly mistaken." The younger Uchiha said as he fished his pocket for his keys. Naruto only smirked. When he finally found his keys and opened the door, Sasuke stopped when he saw his mom and a long haired red-head talking in his living room. "Hello Sasuke I didn't expect that you got home so soon." He looked at the t.v.'s time. Mikoto and the red-head laughed.

"Time really flies when you're talking." The red-head commented. Naruto chose that moment to walk through the front door and into the living room. "Naruto!" The woman yelled as she ran over to the blonde and hugged him, ruffling his hair afterwards. "Hello to you to mom." Naruto chuckled.

_Mom?_

"We've been talking since around 12 today, I'm pretty sure that you already realized this but they're our new neighbors." Mikoto mentioned. "Kushina mentioned to me about a party that Sakura is having tonight I believe, are you going?" She asked. Sasuke shook his head signaling a no. "Well you're going now, it'll be different from the wild parties that you usually go to, you might like it."

Sasuke's eyes went saucer wide. "But I-"

"Sorry Sasuke you're going." Mikoto pulled a tissue out of her pocket and turned around. "Unless you want to make my fragile motherly heart to burst into pieces." She blew into the tissue. "My son doesn't want to answer his mother's wishes." She began to fake sob. Sasuke sighed, he knew his mother was faking but he also knew that she would keep bringing this up if he refused. "Fine, I'll go tonight." He gave in.

"And with Naruto."

"Fine." Sasuke reluctantly agreed.

Sasuke heard a clap behind him and turned to see Naruto and Kushina smiling at him. While his back was turned, Mikoto gave a cute thumbs up to her new friends and neighbors. "Well I should get going Mikoto." Kushina made her way to the front door, Naruto following behind. "I'll come by later and we can chat again." Mikoto smiled. "Sounds nice." As they exited the house, Sasuke stopped Naruto with a hand on his shoulder and began to whisper.

"You fucking-you planned this didn't you?"

Naruto innocently looked at the slightly shorter boy. "What, who, me never?" He began to chuckle lightly. "Well maybe..." The blonde got out of the Uchiha's death grip and ran after his mom. "I'll see you tonight." He said with a wave of his hand. Sasuke stood on his front porch with clenched teeth. "Great he really is a stalker." He began to walk back inside the house with Mikoto still smiling at him.

* * *

Sasuke lie on his bed while listening to some music that was on max to drown out Itachi and Deidara's moans in the other room. Kushina and Miktoto were in the living room talking so they didn't hear. He was waiting for Naruto to drop by his house once he was done getting ready. "Dumb blonde." He muttered as he stared up at the ceiling. A few minutes later Sasuke heard a knock at the door and gave a 'come in'. Naruto's bright blonde hair was the first thing to enter the room followed by the rest of his body. He leaned against the doorway while staring at the Uchiha in the bed.

"You know, we can ditch the party if you allow me to join you."

Sasuke slowly got up and Naruto sighed that his request was not granted. "Come on let's get this over with." Sasuke placed his ipod onto his nightstand and passed Naruto out of his room. The blonde stopped the two and hushed Sasuke into silence. The moans coming from Itachi's room were heard better in the silence. "And that would be the outcome of getting into a relationship with me." He said, breaking the silence." Sasuke shuttered at the thought of him being intimate with another guy like his brother.

They walked down the stairs and out of the front door, Mikoto and Kushina saying 'have fun' before the door closed. Sakura's house wasn't far from where the two lived, about 4 minutes to be exact. "So what is it with you and gays. Call me crazy but you sound like you despise us?" Naruto mentioned in the warm night. "I don't I just don't go that way. Plus it's annoying to have guys -especially when you're straight- try everything and anything to get into your pants." The raven replied.

"Are you referring to me?"

"You asked your mother to talk to my mother so that she could get me to go to this party, I think that's some method for trying to get into someone's pants."

Naruto placed a hand on his chest. "That hurts Uchiha, that really does." His lower lip began to tremble. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the other's act. He saw enough acting for one day.

Exactly 4 minutes later they arrived at Sakura's house, pressing the doorbell and having Sakura motioning them inside. "Well Sasuke-kun." She closed the door once Naruto was in. "What made you change your mind?"

Sasuke looked at her. "Aren't you supposed to be kicking me out since I wasn't supposed to have a second chance at coming here." The pink-head shook her hands. "I'd give you a hundred chances Sasuke-kun."

_Wonderful_. There weren't a lot but there was a decent amount of people at the party. The music was also at a decent volume and there were snacks and beverages on the side of the living room. "Sadly because tonight is a school night, the latest my parents let my party go is 11 which means." Sakura looked at her watch. "That gives us 3 hours." (2)

_I don't think that I'll be able to last three hours._

The pink head pointed to the living room. "Everyone's in there. You two should wait there as well." Sakura said before she disappeared down the hallway. "After you Sasuke." Naruto held an arm out in the direction of the living room.

"What a gentleman."

Sakura's parties were restrained because her parents were always home. Sasuke was used to loud music and drinking parties not restrained ones. Sadly he was already at her house and just had to deal with it...if he could. They went into the living room a found everyone socializing, some with drinks in their hands. If they had to guess then they probably counted about 20 people in the room. "Sasuke-kun!" Ino yelled as she pounced on the raven. "What happened to not coming?" Sasuke looked at Naruto who quickly turned away and began whistling. "A yellow bastard happened and I had to come here." Ino gave him a questioning look but Sasuke, after finding him, walked over to Neji who was talking to a student from school.

Sakura returned to the room where her guests were socializing. "Hey Sakura where are your parents?" A blonde asked. Sakura walked over to the t.v. and turned it on. "They had to spend a few more hours at work so they'll be back late at night." She pulled out a mat and turned her wii console on. "Anyone up for a little DDR?" Half of the room cheered because honestly who doesn't like DDR. Kiba got up and walked over to one of the two mats. "All right that's one, who wants to face Kiba?"

"I do."

Naruto stood up and walked over to the second mat. "My cousin, Kyuubi, always makes me play this with him despite the fact that he's in his 20's. I bet I can beat you on expert." Naruto challenged.

"Tch you wish. I'll pick the song." Kiba chose the song, the setting and his character and Naruto chose his. A second later, the song started playing and both boys started. Because the game setting was on expert, the arrows on the screen was already crazy looking with it being so close together. Naruto maintained his perfects and goods while Kiba found it hard to move his feet and maintained his misses. When the song was almost over Kiba found no reason to continue and stopped while Naruto finished up. At the end everyone looked at the blonde's score, noticing that if he got a few perfects to replace those goods then he would've had a perfect score. "You were saying?" The blonde teased.

Kiba stuck his tongue out. "I didn't stretch or else I would've beaten you." The other teens in the room suddenly felt the need to challenge the blonde and began lining up. Second to go was Ino who also picked a song but Naruto requested that it be set to expert. Because it was an easy song Ino saw no harm in it and they began dancing. The outcome was the same and Naruto won. The next person stepped up.

Sakura- lose

Neji- lose

Lee- almost almost won but still loss

A brunette, blonde, Ten Ten- lose

Naruto began to laugh in victory seeing how everybody gave up on trying to beat him. He was about to step off the mat until a raven haired Sasuke decided to challenge Naruto. "Well this is shocking, you want to try and beat me?"

"No I'm going to beat you so that Kiba can stop complaining about how he lost." Sasuke got onto the mat and pressed the button that made a random song select.

"You'll end up like Kiba once you lose to me."

"Hn, well see." The song started. "I bet you 6 bucks that Uchiha will win." A blonde bet Kankuro. "I'll bet you 7." Everyone who was paying attention to the DDR-off began making bets with money (sighs) teens...

_Let me into your heart_

_Baby let's make a start_

_I don't know what to do _

_When I'm lost in a fantasy_

_I'm broken inside_

_All the tears I'd cry_

_Over you_

_Baby it's true_

_Let me into your life_

_Take me over tonight_

_I don't care what they say_

_When I'm lost in this make-believe_

_I've fallen for you_

_Tell me what should I do_

_I'm in love_

So far so good, Sasuke and Naruto looked like they were dancing in unison and -unlike the others who went up against the blonde- Sasuke was also getting a lot of perfects and some goods just like Naruto. Everyone was amazed that the two could even keep up with all of those arrows mushed together and this was a fast song!

_Hear me tonight_

_Take me in_

_Baby you can make right_

_Safe in your arms_

_Let me stay_

_All the time_

_And then we'll fall in love_

_I could never ever get enough_

_Of this life together_

_Feels so good_

_Open up your world tonight_

_It's so right_

"Well that's something else we learned about each other. We both are great at DDR so we're obviously awesome at actual dancing." Naruto commented with his eyes glued to the arrows on the screen. Sasuke silently agreed although he was a bit skeptical on the actual dancing part. As far as he knew DDR and actual dancing had nothing to do with each other so he wasn't sure if that statement about Naruto was true.

_Let me into your heart_

_Baby let's make a start_

_I don't know what to do_

_When I'm lost in a fantasy_

_I'm broken in sight_

_All the tears I'd cry _

_Over you_

_Baby it's true_

_Let me into your life_

_Take me over tonight_

_I don't care what they say_

_When I'm lost in this make-believe_

_I've fallen for you_

_Tell m what should I do _

_I'm in love_

Naruto and Sasuke ended at the same time as they hit the last arrows that ended the song. When they looked at their scores, all of the Naruto betters groaned while the Sasuke betters cheered and asked the Naruto betters to pay up. Naruto lost, yes but only by 2 points which happened when he made his comment, so he wasn't upset at all. "I'd like to see your moves off of a DDR mat one day." Naruto said as he held out his hand for a congratulatory shake. Sasuke shook the tan hand and they sat on the couch, being to tired to continue to stand up. "Those two points cost me 7 dollars Uzumaki." Kankuro complained. The blonde just flicked his wrist at him.

"Sakura truth or dare?" Chouji asked .

"Truth." The pinkette replied, not wanting to take the risk of doing something sexual.

"Who was your first kiss?"

Sakura made a face at the memory that appeared in her head. "Sadly that kiss was with-"

"ME!"

Everyone turned to face Lee then back to Sakura. "You kissed Lee?" They all asked at different times. Sakura waved her hands in front of her face frantically. "You got it all wrong. It was about two years ago and he said that if I kissed him then he will leave me alone." She let her arms drop down. "Sadly as you can see, he was lying."

"I didn't lie Sakura-chan I did leave you alone for about a day. You never said how long I had to leave you a Ow!" Sakura punched Lee on top of his head to shut him up. "My turn, Kiba I want you to run down my street in your boxers." She challenged. The brunette looked at her like she had two heads but he wouldn't back down from this easy challenge. He went towards the front of the house and threw his jeans to the side before running out of the house. "Someone go watch him and make sure he actually does it." Aburame Shino silently stood up and walked out the front door. "Well since Kiba is doing my dare I guess you can go Ino." The bleach blonde walked over to Naruto and whispered in his ear. Naruto smirked a bit as Ino pulled out her phone and set it to camera mode.

Naruto stood up and pulled Sasuke up with him, a second later pushing the raven down to the floor and straddling him. The girls in the room squealed and also took out their phones in a hurry so they could take pictures. "What the fuck are you doing!"

"Completing Ino's dare." The blonde said as he leaned closer to Sasuke's face. "Like this Ino?" Naruto asked still in his position.

"Exactly like that Naruto exactly like that." Ino said as she took pictures at different angles.

"Why the heck did you dare Naruto to do that?" Sakura asked, staring at the scene in front of her.

"Because Naruto and Sasuke would make a good boy on boy picture."

"But they're not even gay!"

"So what it's still a yummy photo opportunity between two hot guys." Sakura had to agree with Ino on that one as she began taking out her phone.

Sasuke just looked up into cerulean eyes as he wondered what the hell was rubbing against his area. Naruto seemed a bit uneasy and got off of the Uchiha. The girls sighed in protest while some of the guys found it safe to look again. Naruto immediately made his way toward the bathroom after asking Sakura where it was, Sasuke got up a few seconds later. "Thanks Ino." Sasuke said in annoyance as he made his way for another couch in the living room. "No prob."

After a few more games, laughs and Kiba returning to Sakura's house complaining that he received cat calls from the neighbors, everyone returned home. With a goodbye wave from Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke walked back to their houses together. "See was that so bad?" Naruto asked with his hands behind his head. "Minus the part when you got on top of me, it was okay."

"Aw come on, you're telling me that you didn't get one?" The blonde asked.

"Get what?" Sasuke asked back.

"A hard on." The raven chocked a bit on air. "Why the hell would I have gotten that. I told you Im not gay."

"Well I thought our dicks rubbing together might turn you on."

Sasuke wondered when that had happened and his eyes went wide as he realized what was rubbing against him. "You bastard that's disgusting. I swear I'll kill you if you even think about me sexually!"

"To late. I went to the bathroom afterwards remember, why do you think I'm limp now." Naruto dodged a punch to his face. "I am going to kill you!" Even though they passed their houses several times, Sasuke continued to chase Naruto up and down their street.

* * *

1) I'm not sure if all high-schools do this but my school has a red day and blue day thing. Since there are nine periods we switch certain classes according to which day it is. Red and blue days alternate back and forth. Also the schedual in this story is going by my actual school schedual...tehe

2) I have been to a party that was three hours long. It was fun but way to fast (sigh)

I'll be working on the other three stories so I'm not sure when the next update will be but i'll try to make it soon. Also this isn't like my other story "The Vacation" where Sai has an interest in Naruto so don't worry about that. Well until next time Ja!


End file.
